Ich hasse Weihnachten
by Wattestaebchen
Summary: SG1 will an Weihnachten verreisen und es gibt natürlich einen kleinen Zwischenfall...Ihr wollt etwas über hüfthohen Schnee, Kaninchen mit Hammonds Gesicht, einem Auto ohne Heizung und vieles mehr lesen? Dann klickt das hier an. OneShot


Wie ein trotziges Kind sah sie aus, als sie mit dem Fuß in ablehnender Weise auf dem Boden stampfte.

„Ich will nicht!", passend zu der vorherigen Tat, schob Vala nun ihre Unterlippe beleidigt vor.

Daniel konnte aus dem Augenwinkel genau sehen, wie Cam sich das Lachen verkneifen musste. Er selbst hätte auch gelacht, doch bei Vala war es wie bei einem Hund. Gab man nach, verlor man.

„Vala, nein, jetzt ist Sense!!! Du kommst mit, Punkt um und Schluss." Mit einem Ruck beförderte er Vala in die Mitte der Rückbank des Oldtimers von Sam.

„Sense?", hörte Daniel Teal'c wispern, der sehr überrascht von eben dessen Ausbruch war.

„Kenn ich auch nicht!", gab Cam im gleichen Tonfall zurück.

Tja, was konnte Daniel dafür, wenn sie solche lebenswichtigen Ausdrücke nicht kannten.

Vala saß trotzig neben ihm und murmelte in ihren nicht vorhandenen Bart: „Ich hasse Weihnachten!", vor sich hin, als Teal'c sich auf den Fahrersitz pflanzte. Als er das tat, setzte er natürlich eine riesengroße Diskussion in Gang, da nun nur noch der Platz hinter Teal'c frei war und natürlich wollten weder Sam noch Cam hinter ihm sitzen. Nun ging es um Leben und Tod…und um den Beifahrersitz.

„Ich hab hier die Hosen an!", giftete Cam.

„Ach wirklich? Wollen wir das ausfechten?", gab Sam in gleicher Tonlage zurück.

„Meinetwegen!", würden sie in einem Western sein, hätte Cam jetzt wohl mit seinen Fingern an einer Waffe genestelt. (Okay sonst hätte er das auch machen können, doch sie waren ja im Urlaub) So ging es nur am Gürtel.

Doch Sam machte seine überaus coole Geste zu Nichte.

„Tut mir leid, aber ich schlage keine armen alten Weiber!"

Den Schock darauf nutzte sie um mit einem Hechtsprung auf dem Beifahrersitz zu landen. Das allerdings bedeutete nicht ihren Sieg. Cam nahm den Verlust nicht so einfach hin, sondern warf sich rücklings auf Sam drauf.

Die ächzte bei dieser Aktion ihres Kameraden, doch sie gab nicht auf. Eine Prügelei entfachte, die zwar nicht gefährlich, aber auch nicht leicht entschieden war.

Teal'c, Daniel und Vala betrachteten die Szene mit großen Hundeaugen, während Sam und Cam sich auf einem Beifahrersitz umherwälzten…

Leider schien es einfach nicht möglich zu sein, einen direkten Gewinner zu erkiesen, da sich beide ebenbürtig waren, und so wurde es Daniel zu viel.

Für ihn war es klar, dass Sam vorne saß. Sie hatte die kürzeren Beine. Daniel konnte es doch egal sein, wenn Cam sich das Rückrat brach, wenn er hinter Teal'c saß!

Er musste nur noch alle überzeugen, dass es das richtige war.

„Sam ist hochrangiger.", sagte er. Es war das erste, was ihm einfiel…wahrscheinlich auch das dümmste, doch jetzt war es zu spät.

„Ist sie das?", Vala schaute ihn wie ein Auto an. Obwohl sie eigentlich versucht hatte teilnahmslos auszusehen, schien sie nun, da sich Sam und Cam mal wieder rangelten voll bei der Sache zu sein. Ihre Augen leuchteten jedes Mal auf, wenn die beiden anfingen sich zu raufen, genau wie jetzt.

„Ist sie das?", wiederholte Cam die Frage etwas „anironisiert".

„Auf jeden Fall darf sie das SGC leiten, wenn der General nicht da ist!", bejahte Sam sich und Daniel etwas trotzig, sich jedoch dem Sieg gewiss.

Cam schob noch einmal beleidigt die Unterlippe vor um sich dann im Schneidersitz und mit verschränkten Armen hinter Teal'c zusammenzurollen. Er schmollte und grummelte und es hörte sich sehr an wie:

„Ich hasse Weihnachten!"

Ja doch, so langsam musste auch Daniel zugeben…Dies war das stressigste Weihnachten, seit Jahren. Sie verbrachten Weihnachten nach altem Ritual eigentlich immer im SGC. Folglich das letzte Jahr ohne Jack. Doch wie Sam es so schön gesagt hatte:

„Hey guys, das ist unser zehntes Jahr…Findet ihr nicht, wir sollten es mit Jack verbringen? Er war immerhin von Anfang an dabei und ohne ihn hätten wir T nicht…"

Daniel versuchte geflissentlich nicht an die zehn Minuten lange Lobes-Hymne zu denken. Natürlich, es war niedlich gewesen. Sam redete von ihrem „Colonel" und nannte ihn Jack, als wäre er mehr, als nur ihr Teamleiter gewesen.

Und ihnen allen war klar, dass er das war.

Sam wollte Weihnachten mit ihm verbringen. Aber auch nicht das Team hängen lassen. Was gab es da besseres, als einfach mit allen zusammen zu feiern. Immerhin hatten sie alle nicht wirklich Familie…

Daniel hatte seine Eltern schon allzu früh verloren und seine Frau war schon seit sieben Jahren tot, Teal'cs Sohn verbrachte Weihnachten mit Karyn…Für ihn war es kein besonderer Tag. Ihr eigener Bruder wollte nicht wirklich mit ihr feiern, seit ihr Vater tot war und Vala, Vala hatte wahrscheinlich nie Familie gehabt. Außer natürlich ihre Tochter, mit der sie höchstwahrscheinlich nicht wirklich feiern wollte.

Also lies sich SG1 sich zu Weihnachten in die Angelhütte des Generals schleifen. Sie hofften ja auch ein wenig darauf von ihrem alten und ihrer jetzigen Teamkameraden ein kleines Geständnis zu bekommen. Denn immerhin waren die jetzt, ihrer Meinung nach auf jeden Fall, schon einige Zeit zusammen.

Vala, die im letzten Jahr nicht mitgefeiert hatte, weil sie sich in Ori-Land befunden hatte, war aus irgendeinem Grund überhaupt nicht scharf darauf Weihnachten feiern, geschweige denn wegzufahren um es zu feiern.

Daniel wusste nicht weswegen sie es nicht wollte, war sie doch sonst so scharf auf außerdienstliche Tätigkeiten. Er hatte keinen blassen Schimmer. Außer natürlich sie mochte Jack nicht und wollte keine Zeit mit ihm verbringen, weil er ihr selbst so ähnlich war, vielleicht wollte sie auch einfach Aufmerksamkeit.

Was auch immer sie wollte, er war sich sehr sicher, dass sie später Spaß haben würde. Das allein, wirklich das allein, war der Grund, weswegen er sie dazu zwang, sich in dieses Auto zu setzen. Daniel schaute Vala immer gerne dabei zu, wenn sie einfach nur glücklich war. Auch wenn er das nicht zugeben würde…

Aber so schlimm war es ja nun wirklich nicht. Sams Oldtimer war relativ Beinfrei und es war warm. Natürlich musste man Cam auslassen, wenn man die Beinfreiheit erwähnte, aber sonst.

Und auf eine Weise, war es sogar gemütlich, wie sie zusammen in diesem Auto saßen…Zusammengepfercht wie ein Haufen Rinder in einem zu kleinen Auto in Mitten einer Winter-Wunder-Landschaft.

Das war vielleicht nicht die romantische Ausdrucksweise. Da blieb er doch lieber bei dem schlichten Wort: gemütlich!

Teal'c startete den Motor und zur Ausfahrt hinaus, zur schönen Hütte, wo Schnee bis zu den Knien lag, die Sonne lies den Schnee glitzern, ein Schneehase und man konnte Jack und Vala dabei zusehen, wie sie eine Schneeballschlacht machten.

…Sie kamen bis zur Ausfahrt…

…Der Wagen blieb stehen…

„Könnte mir bitte jemand sagen, dass ich einen Alptraum habe!?!", forderte Daniel eine Antwort.

„Du hast einen Alptraum?!?", gehorchte Sam.

„Wir sind nicht zufällig wegen einer Ampel stehen geblieben?"

„Naja, das kann man sehen wie man es will. Da vorne steht eine Ampel!"

„…auf grün und hundert Meter weit weg…"

Daniels Stimmung kam dem Nullpunkt immer näher, während Valas Gesicht sich aufhellte.

Da meldete sich Cam kleinlaut zu Wort. „Ich hab noch ein Auto!"

Kurze Zeit später saßen sie gequetscht in Cams braunen Sportwagen. Vala nörgelte wieder, Cam saß hinter Teal'c, mit den Beinen auf dem Sitz und alle froren.

Nach fünf Minuten fragte Sam was alle dachten:

„Warum genau ist es hier so kalt?"

Cam sank auf seinem Sitz zusammen, soweit es noch möglich ging.

„Naja, die Heizung geht in letzter Zeit nicht mehr so richtig."

Bevor jemand etwas sagen oder tun konnte, hatte Vala sich abgeschnallt und machte Anstalten aufzustehen. (Das sah in dem Mini-Auto etwas unbeholfen aus)

Daniel griff nach ihrem Arm. „Vala, du springst jetzt nicht aus dem fahrenden Auto!", schalt er sie. Sie giftete zurück.

„Hatte ich nicht vor!"

Sie krabbelte agil in den kleinen Kofferraum und kurze Zeit später hörte man ihre dumpfe Stimme, als würde sie mit dem Gesicht in etwas Weichem stecken.

„Hier sind zwei Decken und ein Schlafsack…Teal'c du brauchst keine Decke, oder???"

„Nein, mir ist nicht kalt."

Die Decken flogen rücksichtslos nach vorne und Sam musste aufpassen, dass die Decken nicht Teal'c daran hinderten, sie sicher und heil ans Ziel zu bringen.

Sie bekam den Schlafsack, denn sie hatte es auch schlimmsten getroffen. Die Lüftung konnte bei 200km/h nicht ganz ausgeschaltet werden, also wurde die Lüftung auf ihre Füße umgelenkt. Jetzt, mit Schlafsack war sie ein glücklicher „Camper". Cam bekam eine Decke für sich und die letzte mussten Daniel und Vala sich natürlich teilen.

Daniel, den Kopf an das Fenster gelehnt und Valas Körper an seinem, wie eine Wärmflasche wirkend, döste langsam ein und verlor sich in seinen Tagträumen.

Gerade, als ein Kaninchen mit dem Gesicht von Hammond über eine grüne Wiese hoppelte und Blumen fraß, die die Gesichter von SG1 trugen, wurde er von einem Rütteln davor bewahrt, von Hammond aufgefressen zu werden.

Er warf einen Blick aus seinem Fenster. Schnee. Er schaute aus der Frontscheibe. Schnee. Er schaute aus dem anderen Seitenfenster. Schnee.

Okay, nicht die Nerven verlieren, Lage prüfen. Auf dem Feld, das bei seinem Seitenfenster war, waren Teal'c und Cam. Der Schnee stand ihnen fast bis zur Hüfte. Noch während er ihnen bei nichts zuschaute, stellte er sich drei Fragen.

Wo waren Sam und Vala?

Wo waren sie? (Also auf der Landkarte)

Warum standen sie?

Die erste beantwortete er sich sogleich, als Cam Sam aus dem Schnee half um die Schneeballschlacht fortzuführen. Jene war es auch gewesen, die Daniel aufgeweckt hatte, da ein Schneeball sein Ziel verfehlt hatte und stattdessen seine Tür getroffen hatte.

Vala fand sich auf, als sie sich auf seinem Schoß liegend anfing zu räkeln.

„Wo sind wir?", fragte sie, als auch ihr auffiel, dass rund um das Auto hüfthoher Schnee lag.

Kurze Zeit später fiel ihr dann auch auf, wie verdammt kalt es war.

„Okay, ich nehme die erste Frage zurück, wenn mir jemand sofort eine Erklärung und den Verantwortlichen dafür gibt, dass es so kalt ist."

Sie warfen gleichzeitig einen Blick nach draußen. Sam hatte Valas und Cam Daniels Winterjacke über den eigenen.

„Na toll, das sieht aus, als wären die da draußen noch etwas länger beschäftigt.", Vala kuschelte sich noch etwas mehr an ihn (natürlich _nur_ weil es so kalt war.). „Jetzt weißt du warum ich nicht wegfahren wollte."

Daniel schaute Vala an, als sie das sagte.

„Nein, das weiß ich nicht, ehrlich nicht!", widersprach er und versuchte ihr in die Augen zu schauen. Doch wie immer schaffte sie es auszuweichen.

„Ich hab keine Ahnung, was du meinst.", sie wollte es abschließend klingen lassen, doch Daniel lies nicht locker.

„Hey…", er legte seine Hand an ihr Kinn um ihren Kopf sanft anzuheben. „Erzähl schon, was ist wirklich los…", er befahl es nicht, er bat sie…es war fast ein Flehen in seiner Stimme. Es tat ihm weh Vala so zu sehen.

Sie schaute hoch und für einen kurzen Moment konnte er in sie blicken…Für einen kurzen Moment hatte sie die Fassade fallen lassen, doch sie schneller wieder da, als sie gekommen war.

„Ich hab es nicht so mit der Kälte!", sie wand sich ab.

Daniel wusste, jetzt kam er nicht mehr durch die Mauer, also kurbelte er das Fenster runter (was eigentlich keinen Sinn machte) und rief:

„Uns ist kalt…Und wo zur Hölle sind wir?"

Cam war überrascht ihn zu hören und war nur einen kurzen Moment unaufmerksam, was ihn einen Schneeball auf der Brust kostete. Dramatisch schmiss er sich auf den Boden und verschwand vollkommen im Schnee.

Als er sich nach ewiger Zeit wieder aufgerappelt hatte, antwortete er:

„Gegen die Kälte können wir nichts machen. Was allerdings unseren Standpunkt angeht…Wir befinden uns 20 Meilen nördlich von einem Dorf namens Holstein!"

„Holstein? Was ist denn das für ein Kaff?"

„Wissen wir leider auch nicht so genau. Eine halbe Stunde lang haben wir auf der Karte danach gesucht und dann sind wir letztendlich im Norden Deutschlands gelandet, wo wir theoretisch nicht sein dürften.

„Toll, mir ist trotzdem kalt!", nörgelte Vala.

„Okay, ich hab eine Idee. Es gibt nur zwei Sachen, die uns jetzt warm halten können…", fing Cam an, doch Vala unterbrach ihn.

„..Hehe, die eine kenn ich sicherlich!"

Während Cam rot anlief, versuchte er Vala zu ignorieren und fuhr fort:

„Ja,…wie auch immer. Ich meine die hier!"

In der Hand hielt er eine Flasche Wodka und hielt sie stolz hoch, damit alle sie sehen konnten.

„Das einzig bewährte Mittel aus Russland!"

Vala konnte es nicht lassen:

„Ja, meins kommt meistens nach deinem!"

Mit leichtem Angerötetem Gesicht, öffnete Cam die Tür und schob Bei- und Fahrersitz nach vorne. Darauf konnten sie sich zu fünft auf die Rückbank quetschen und ein Picknick halten, das es ganz schön in sich hatte.

Ein alter Campingkocher, der unter einem der Sitze verstaut gewesen war, gab ihnen ein bisschen Wärme und vollendete das verrückte Bild.

Sam, Cam, Vala und Daniel saßen so zusammen, dass sie sich die drei Decken teilen konnte, und Teal'c genügte seine Winterjacke.

Als es dunkel geworden war, war die Hälfte schon eingeschlafen. Sam lag an Valas Schulter und Teal'c hatte sich daran ein Beispiel genommen und war schon vor einiger Zeit eingeschlafen. Natürlich von fünf gibt es keine Hälfte, doch relativ gesehen…

Nun saßen sie alleine hinten und unterhielten sich über Gott und die Welt. Vala und Cam jedenfalls, Daniel hatte sich zurückgelehnt und hörte zu.

„Es ist viel besser 26 Buchstaben zu haben!"

„Nein, ein Schriftzeichen für jedes Wort!"

„Gar nicht!"

„Doch!"

Vala schaute Cam grimmig an. Volltrunken sagte sie:

„Wollen wir den Alkohol entscheiden lassen!?!"

Der Colonel nickte mutig und nahm den Wodka in die Hand. Vala tat es ihm gleich. Simultan hoben sie Flaschen an und tranken. Schon nach dem zweiten Schluck verdrehte Cam die Augen und fiel gegen Sam.

Vala setzte die Flasche ab und lehnte sich triumphierend gegen Daniel.

„Ha!", machte sie, während Daniel die Flasche Wodka aus Cams klammernden Fingern entnahm, damit auch nichts von dem kostbaren Tropfen verloren ging.

„Er hatte schon wesentlich mehr getrunken als du!"

Vala ignorierte den Kommentar sondern kuschelte sich ein weiteres Mal weiter an ihn. Plötzlich fing sie an langsam zu reden und Daniel musste sich anstrengen, sie zu verstehen.

„Es ist schön, dass du hier bist…und für mich da bist!", Daniel lächelte. Auch wenn der Satz Ausdruck 6 war, war es doch das allererste Mal, dass sie ihm versicherte, dass er ihr wirklich etwas bedeutete.

Doch sein Lächeln verschwand, als sie ihn plötzlich fragte: „Du wirst mich doch nicht dem Mann mit den glühenden Augen gebe, oder?"

„Natürlich nicht, warum sollte ich das tun???", Daniel war verwirrt. Wie kam sie darauf, dass er sie verraten würde.

„Daddy hat das gemacht. Der Mann mit den glühenden Augen hat ihm Gold gegeben"

Daniel traute seinen Ohren nicht. Valas Vater hatte sie für ein Butterbrot an einen Goa'uld verkauft… Ein unglaublicher Zorn stieg in ihm auf und er musste nicht fragen, um zu wissen, dass es an diesem Tag passiert war.

Er beugte sich zu Vala runter und flüsterte der schlafenden Figur etwas ins Ohr.

„Wir werden dich niemals, niemals verraten!", er gab ihr einen leichten Kuss auf die Stirn.

Was die schlafende Person als nächstes murmelte trieb Daniel fast die Tränen in die Augen. Es gab so viel, was er nicht über Vala wusste.

„Versprich nichts, was du nicht halten kannst!"

Neun Stunden später standen sie unterkühlt vor der Angelhütte, und Daniel, der so tat, als hätte er nie etwas raus gefunden, hatte wie alle anderen viel Spaß und es sollte ihr schönstes Weihnachten, seit Ewigkeiten sein.


End file.
